Curiosity
by Akatsuki-cero
Summary: Dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato pero... en este caso sera a un oso. ¿Qué pasara cuando Freddy encuentre a Bonnie y a Foxy teniendo encuentros carnales? ¿Sera victima de la curiosidad? o ¿Sera victima de la lujuria? TRIO Foxy x Freddy x Bonnie. Freddy uke .


**Holaaa :D**

 **Perdón por desapareser un tiempo U.U Es que estoy publicando algunas cosas en Amor yaoi y quiero publicarlos aquí cuando los termine**

 **Ya saben de lo que estoy hablando 7u7**

 **Este one-shot se los dedico a mi amiga Jashinista quien a seguido lel fic Nights in Freddy fazbear pizza desde el comienzo**

 **¡Feliz Navidad!**

 **Five nights at Freddy's es de Scott Cawthon**

 **One-Shot: Curiosity**

Era una noche más en Freddy Fazbear Pizza, Los guardias morían, Chica comía pizza, Golden desaparecido por ahí y yo sentado en el show stage. Lo extraño de esto, es que no eh sabido nada de Foxy y Bonnie desde que inicio la noche.

-Ahh, Fo-Foxy… -Escuche un ruido extraño provenir del Backstage-

-Shhh, relájate conejito –Se escuchó la voz del pelirrojo pirata mientras más se acercaba el ojiazul-

-N-Nos podrían descubrir… -Dijo Bonnie jadeando-

Cuando Freddy ya estaba en la entrada del Backstage, se llevó una gran sorpresa. Foxy estaba penetrando salvajemente a Bonnie mientras este solo gemía y arqueaba la espalda.

Esta visión, ante los ojos de Freddy no tuve ningún sentido ya que este no conocía el placer carnal. No le importo este tema, y dejo que sus compañeros siguieran con lo suyo.

Luego de muchas noches los ruidos se hacían más continuos haciendo que un deseo en el pelicafé empezara a crecer lentamente.

El menor al escuchar de nuevo los ruidos, pero más fuertes, fue a ver qué pasaba. Los encontró en la misma posición que la última vez, solo que ahora, Foxy era el penetrado.

Ladeando la cabeza y con un tono inocente les dijo.

-¿Qué están haciendo? –Dijo el oso con mirada seria mientras ambos Animatronics dejaban de hacer lo suyo- ¿Podrían hacer más silencio? por favor.

Foxy y Bonnie lo miraron sorprendido hasta que al ojiambar se le ocurrio una idea.

-O mejor aún capitán, ¿Qué tal si se une a la fiesta? –Dijo el pirata lujuriosamente mientras el pelimorado le lanzaba una mirada confundida que fue correspondida por una traviesa-

-¿Fiesta? –Dijo el ojiazul muy feliz- ¡Me uno!

-Pero Foxy… -Intento decir Bonnie pero fue callado rápidamente por el mayor-

-No te preocupes, tengo todo planeado –Dijo el zorro con una sonrisa pícara-

Foxy salto sobre Freddy mientras que Bonnie se sentaba en el abdomen de este.

 **POV Foxy**

Empecé a bajar lentamente mi rostro a su entrepierna lamiendo el bulto que ya se estaba firmando en su pantalón , podía sentir su pene erecto y duro bajo la ropa, por lo que presioné este con mis labios sobre la tela arrancándole algunos gemidos de encima, los cuales fueron ahogados por los besos de Bonnie.

Verlos de esa forma sin duda aumentaba mi morbo de manera exagerada, por lo que abrí el cierre de su pantalón retirando la prenda dejando ver su bóxer el cual removí tomando su miembro y sin pensarlo lo llevé a mi boca chupándolo con rapidez. Pude sentir como su cuerpo se estremeció por completo, y como la piel de sus brazos se erizaba al contacto de mi lengua con su virilidad.

Mientras que Bonnie le mordía los labios con lujuria dejando que pudiéramos escuchar sus deliciosos gemidos, metía su miembro hasta mi garganta y lo presionaba con los labios al momento de sacarlo para hacerle sentir más. El pelimorado se acercó a él abriendo su pantalón, ahora era el quien mostraba su prominente erección acercándola a los labios de Freddy.

—Vamos, se buen niño y chúpalo -Y así fue que cuan niño obediente tomó el miembro del conejo metiéndoselo a la boca hasta su garganta haciéndolo toser un poco, mas no se detuvo-

Mis manos se adentraron a mi pantalón, tomando mi propia virilidad masturbándome rápidamente mientras que yo seguía chupando el de Freddy, era escena tan obscena, pero tan prodigiosa, que no podía evitar sentir como mi mano se iba humedeciendo por los fluidos pre seminales que emanaban de mi cuerpo debido al gran nivel de excitación que tenía en se momento, mi cuerpo temblaba.

Mientras que el pelicafé permanecía recostado sonrojado y con la respiración agitada. Bonnie hizo lo que le indiqué recostándose en la cama haciendo que el otro chico quedara sobre el pero en lugar de estar cara a cara, cada uno quedaba con el rostro frente a los genitales del otro, nuestro invitado comprendió rápidamente la intención de esta posición, por lo que comenzaron a practicarse un salvaje y sensual sesenta y nueve.

Aprovechando como estaba Freddy, acerqué mi rostro a su entrada lamiéndola rápidamente de arriba abajo, el sacó el pene del otro chico de su boca gimiendo con bastante fuerza al sentir como ambos ejercíamos ese placer oral en su intimidad.

—Ah… S-Se siente raro… —Decía bastante agitado mientras masturbaba a Bonnie con su mano—

Con una sonrisa pervertida en mis labios, lleve mis dedos índice y medio a la boca del conejo el cual en ese momento dejó lo que hacía para chupar los dedos de manera obscena. Retomando nuestras acciones, y yo por mi parte acaricia la entrada del oso con mis dedos húmedos metiéndolos lentamente en su conducto, cosa que hizo que gimiera realmente fuerte.

-Ahhh… Ma-Mas –Gemía Freddy con los ojos nublados de placer-

No esperé mucho tiempo, comenzaba a desesperarme y mi cuerpo se tensaba por lo que aproveché la posición, mientras metía y sacaba mis dedos de su cuerpo viendo como él se estremecía y gemía como podía, miraba a Bonnie el cual me correspondía poniendo una sonrisa de medio lado, era el principal espectador de mis acciones y mis perversiones, simplemente me tenía fascinado.

— ¿listo capitán? -Recuerdo que fui un desgraciado en ese momento porque no dejé que el menor me respondiera cuando tomé mi pene colocándolo en su entrada y lo dejé ir de una sola estocada provocando que gritara fuerte por mis acciones-

-Ahh Foxy… Bo-Bonnie –Gemía el menor al sentir mi miembro en su interior-

Me imagino que para el guitarrista del restaurante era una maravillosa visión, por lo que asintió un momento y aun aprovechando esa posición de sesenta y nueve se metió el miembro de Freddy a la boca chupándolo de nueva cuenta mientras que yo le daba embestidas suaves.

Simplemente veía y sentía como el cuerpo del chico oscilaba y se estremecía sin control alguno sintiendo placer en todos lados. Me dedicaba a acariciarle la espalda, y tomarlo por la cadera y embestirlo como se me daba la gana deleitándome de su conducto tan estrecho, tan cálido que me provocaba morderme y relamerme los labios.

Bonnie se quitó dejándome solo con el oso, por lo que aproveché para tomar impulso y penetrarle con más fuerza, el dejo caer su pecho en la cama dejándome levantadas sus caderas a lo cual el conejo se acercó por atrás mirando aquella escena mordiéndose los labios.

—En esa posición te siento tan vulnerable, tan…..Ahhhh…tan mío –Dije sonriendo de lado al ver a Freddy con lágrimas de placer y un hilo de saliva cayendo de su boca— ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que pueda entrar otro en ti?

Señalé el cajón que estaba a un lado a lo cual el conejo obedeció y sacó un bote de lubricante que tenía en el mismo, al escuchar eso Freddy se asustó.

— ¡¿Qué?! Ahhh… ¿No tendrán pensado…? —Decía entrecortadamente el ojiazul mientras que Bonnie lo miraba lujuriosamente-

-Sip —dijo el pelimorado con un tono bastante obsceno al momento de darse cuenta de las cosas poniéndose debajo de Freddy, mirándolo cara a cara el cual temblaba como nunca— no te preocupes, nos moveremos despacio.

Le guiñó el ojo, el chico seguía negando rotundamente por lo que aproveché para llenar el pene del conejo con aquel lubricante haciéndolo gemir también deteniendo mis movimientos, aprovechando para ponerlo en la entrada del menor. Él se aferraba fuerte de mi conejo, con todas sus fuerzas al imaginarse lo que venía mientras que el comenzaba a empujar este en el cuerpo del chico.

El comenzó a gritar, al sentir como entraba y como yo aún permanecía dentro, era dejándome sentir una gran presión en su interior, que me encendía tanto. Podía ver como Freddy arañaba con fuerza los hombros del Bonnie y se los mordía, el solo hacia muecas más sin embargo seguía con la acción, hasta el momento de tenernos a los dos dentro

Tomé el bote de lubricante poniendo más para mirar al guitarrista asintiendo suavemente y comenzando a moverme con lentitud al igual que el otro. Era una deliciosa doble penetración, que bueno…seguramente dejaría al pobre de Freddy sin caminar un par de días.

Ambos nos movíamos dentro, disfrutábamos de su ser, de la forma en la que sudaba, como tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutábamos de su cuerpo de la mejor forma posible, como cerraba los ojos con fuerza, como su pecho se contraía cada que Bonnie y yo lo penetrábamos. Estábamos perdidos en un placer que yo mismo desconocía, mas sin embargo me fascinaba

Sentía que en estos momentos salía ese demonio de mi interior, un demonio sediento de sangre, sediento de placer, sediento de sexo y yo debía satisfacerlo. Al fin y al cabo todos tenemos ese demonio dentro y nosotros mismos sabemos en qué momento dejarlo salir.

El pelimorado dirigía sus manos a mi espalda arañándola con fuerza haciéndome arquearla, mientras que veía como Freddy estaba tan perdido también en lo que sentía que mordía el hombro de mi conejo con fuerza haciéndolo sangrar, realmente no estábamos consientes, desde que comenzamos a hacerlo de esa forma perdimos por completo la cordura que teníamos.

—¡Mas!….¡más!…..¡necesito más! Ahhh -No os voy a mentir, me estimuló demasiado en el momento en el que me ordenó de esa forma que me moviera más rápido.

—Sus deseos son órdenes, capitán –Dije con una gran sonrisa. Siempre he dicho "si tu pasivo pide más, dale con todo" y así íbamos a hacer-

Por lo que miré a mi pareja asintiendo, así fue cuando nos movimos rápidamente al mismo tiempo dentro de él. Podía sentirlo, su interior y el roce de mi pene con el de Bonnie, una sensación única e increíble que me estaba volviendo más loco de lo que ya estaba.

Cada vez sentía que iba llegando a mi limité, fue en el momento que el menor grito fuerte corriéndose y llenando el cuerpo de Bonnie con su semen. Aquel grito, de verdad quedará grabado en mi memoria, fue tan delicioso, que no tarde mucho e sentir como una descarga eléctrica me recorría todo el cuerpo nublándome la vista corriéndome dentro de aquel chico.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el pelimorado se corrió también dejándome sentir aquella humedad en el interior de Freddy, concluyendo así aquel delicioso acto carnal.

Estaba realmente agitado saliendo lentamente del oso dejándome caer a un lado de ellos respirando con mucha dificultad, pero el pelicafé así se quedó, sobre el cuerpo de Bonnie.

Ellos estaban abrazados, por lo que yo solo me quedé a su lado sonriendo mientras que controlaban sus respiraciones.

Luego de eso, aquel acto se repitió incontables veces lo cual no nos molestaba para nada pero…

Muchos niños se preguntaban qué pasaba con Freddy cuando no aparecía en los cumpleaños, pero eso amigos míos no es mi culpa…

Es culpa de su curiosidad.


End file.
